


只是个噩梦

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom





	只是个噩梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing but a bad dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632800) by [Eve1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978). 



Steve一个人醒了过来，床上很温暖，但房间里却黑漆漆得一片安静。

在打败了Thanos后，Steve终于可以睡得好一点了，但也并不是完全没有噩梦，只是比较没那么频繁了。

世界在重建，像它一直在做的那样，而这很快也会成为人类历史课本中的普通一页。一个响指改变了一切，然后又恢复了原样。

好吧，多少算是原样吧。

Steve想到最后他们失去的那些人，叹了口气。他们最终成功地带回了成万上亿的人，家人和朋友得以重新团聚，每个人都会说这是个胜局，没错吧？牺牲是完全值得的。

但在Steve看来，代价还是太大了。他们从来不以命换命。但在最后，他们并没有其他选择。

他从床上坐了起来，用手揉了一把脸，叹了口气。他现在完全醒了，他知道一旦他想起Nat和Tony，这晚上就不可能再睡得着了。

他走出卧室，决定去找Bucky。虽然Steve完全没有听到他起来的声音，但他身边的位置已经变得冰冷，所以他肯定起来好一会儿了。

穿过玄关和客厅，他最后在公寓阳台上找到了坐在那的Bucky。

在大家都回来后，他们并没有正经谈过应该怎么住，但Bucky好像理所当然就应该和Steve一起住，瓦坎达毕竟只是一个临时住所，在这一切之后，Bucky没有表达出想回去的意愿。

“嘿。”

Steve的声音让Bucky抬起了头，但他就只是瞥了他一眼，很快就收回了视线，然后转过身背对着Steve。

“你没事吧？”Steve靠近了点，坐在了他身边。

“做噩梦了。”Bucky嘟囔道。

Steve小心翼翼地把手放在Bucky的肩膀上：“你想和我说说......？”

“不想，”Bucky打断了他，把Steve的手从他肩上拂了下去。

“好吧。”Steve向后退了一点，给他多一点的空间。

这不像Bucky，他不会在做了噩梦之后拒绝他的安慰，也不会躲开和他的肢体接触。

他已经很久没这么做了，在瓦坎达之前就没有了，所以他现在的举止让Steve觉得很惊讶。

“你想让我离开，一个人静静吗？”Steve小心翼翼地问。

“不，我不想，但也许这是你想要的。”Bucky厉声反驳他。

如果Steve之前还没感到困惑的话，他现在绝对感到困惑了。他向后靠到墙上，坐在Bucky身边，他们的手臂几乎要碰到一起了，但却没有真正触碰到，两个人都没有说话。

“在你跟我开口之前我是不会走的，Buck，”Steve最后还是打破了他们之间的沉默，“梦里面发生了什么？”

“你是个混蛋，这就是梦里面发生的。”

Steve摇了摇头，笑了：“你不会因为我在梦里做的事而生气吧，那也太荒谬了。”

“哦，是吗，那你看着我。”

笑容从Steve的脸上消失了，他看到了Bucky眼里深刻的愤怒。

“我做了什么？”Steve再次问道。

“没什么。”Bucky耸了耸肩，转过身，“我不想谈这个。”

“Bucky，不管你在那个梦里看到了什么，那显然让你很难过，跟我说说，拜托了。”

“你知道吗，也许我确实想要一个人静静。”Bucky叹了口气，站起身，Steve甚至都没来得及拦住他。

“等等，”Steve哀求道，也站了起来，伸手去抓他的手想让他停下来，但是Bucky再次推开了他的手，“拜托，Buck，该死的到底发生了......？”

“你抛下了我！”Bucky最后还是喊了出来。

“什么？”Steve更加困惑地看着他。

“你抛下了我。”Bucky重复了一遍，这一次稍微冷静了点。

“我怎么会......？”

“你去把那些宝石放回原处，然后你就再也没回来了，”Bucky打断了他，“你就只是......觉得过去要比现在好。”

“这听起来并不像我。”

“但那就是你，”Bucky反驳他，“那就是你，那太真实了，Steve，那感觉太他妈真实了。”

“Bucky，我绝不会这么对你的，你知道的，”Steve表示抗议，“你知道我的，对吧？这听起来像是我会做的事吗？”

Bucky看着他，第一次没有收回目光，但是他最后还是挫败地叹了口气：“但那感觉太真实了，该死的真实。”

Steve小心翼翼地靠近了点，感觉到Bucky还有隐瞒他的部分。他轻轻把手放在他的肩膀上，这一次Bucky由着他这么做了。

“这只是个梦，Buck，只是个噩梦。”

“是的，我知道，”Bucky低声说，“但是......"

他咬着下唇，叹了口气，再次看进Steve的眼睛。

“我看到你和她跳舞了，”Bucky继续说，他的声音开始颤抖，“你看起来那么高兴，Stevie，我都不知道我上一次看到你这么高兴是什么时候的事了......”

“她？”Steve谨慎地发问。

“Peggy，”Bucky坦白道，“你回到过去和Peggy在一起了。”

“哦。”

Bucky再次移开了目光，不敢看Steve对这个名字的反应。而Steve花了一会儿才消化了Bucky的话。

“是的。”Bucky挫败地叹了口气。

“你觉得这是我要的？”Steve意识到这才是Bucky反应这么激烈的原因。

“你不会吗？”Bucky问道，“我是说，你现在可以了，你知道的。如果你真的想要的话，你可以这么做......没事的，要是你这么做我也可以理解，我是说......我会非常非常想你，但是......她是你的人生挚爱，我能理解的，我可以......”

“我曾经想过。”Steve打断了他。

Bucky的心沉了下去，虽然他已经预料到了这个答案，但听到Steve亲口说出来还是很伤人。

“我当然想过，Buck，”Steve轻声道，“能最终和她跳那支舞，再次拥抱她，和她说话肯定很棒。”

Bucky想要马上逃离这里，离Steve越远越好。他一点儿也不想听到这些，但是Steve的手牢牢地握住了他的肩膀，让他停在原地。

“我爱Peggy，”Steve低声说，“你知道的，Buck，但是......她并不是我的人生挚爱。”

Bucky抬头看他，Steve的心因为他眼眶里的泪水而几乎要碎成上百万片了。

“我的生命在这儿，”Steve一边说一边小心地抓住Bucky的手，把它抬起来按在了他的胸膛上，正是心脏的地方，“在这儿，和你在一起，我绝对绝对不会做任何会破坏它的事情，你明白我的意思吗？”

Bucky点了点头，靠向Steve的手。

Steve也靠向他，用额头抵着他的额头，谢天谢地，他这次没有再逃开了，而是接受了Steve的爱意。“除了和你在一起，我什么地方也不想去，你竟然会相信我会这么对你，单单就是这个想法......Bucky，认真的吗？”

Bucky露出一个带着泪水的笑容。

“我应该为你有这样的想法而踢你的屁股。”Steve说。

“那也是我先踢你的屁股，混蛋。”Bucky低声说，他的嘴唇上扬出一个笑容，温暖了Steve的心。

“Peggy是过去了，Buck，”Steve继续道，想要确保Bucky的心里不会留下哪怕一丁点儿怀疑，“很早以前我就把那些都放下了，我找到了更好的东西。”

Steve用一只手抬起了Bucky的脸，笑了：“我在这里找到了一个家，一个目标和成为家人的朋友们，但是最重要的是......我找到了你。尽管毫无希望，而且完全不合逻辑，我还是在这么多年之后再次找到了你，在我以为已经永远失去你之后，这......这对我来说就是一切了，Buck，一切。”

Bucky笑了，让Steve的话像洗涤灵魂的精油一样流遍他的全身，一个字一个字地治愈着他。

“我爱你，”Steve轻声表白道，向前倾去，温柔地吻住了Bucky的嘴唇，“我为我在那个梦里做的或是说的话感到抱歉。我爱你，一直以来都是你，以后也一直会是你，如果我需要在你每次做了噩梦之后提醒你这点，我会的，在我们余生里的每一天，好吗？”

“好。”Bucky点了点头。

“我可以做一整天。”Steve翘起嘴唇补充道，“小菜一碟。”

Bucky轻轻笑了起来，伸出两只手臂圈住Steve的脖子，回吻了他。

Steve微笑着接受了这个吻，把Bucky拉得更紧了。

他们就这么站了一会儿，分享着这个拥抱和几个吻，太阳慢慢在他们身后升了起来，迎来了新的一天。

“你相信我了吗？”Steve轻声问他，看进Bucky的眼睛，“我们现在和好了吗？”

“我们和好了。”Bucky笑着点了点头，“我相信你。我也爱你。”

他们再次抱住对方。最后，Bucky分开了这个拥抱，Steve看着他，温柔地擦掉了他脸上的泪水。

“你饿了吗？”他问。

“饿死了。你要给我做早饭吗？我想，在你那么对我之后，我值得一顿早饭。”Bucky开着玩笑，Steve戳了戳他的肋骨，两个人都笑了起来。

“好吧，我给你做早饭。”Steve屈服了，他们一起离开了阳台，一起走过玄关，走进了厨房。

“你最好了，”Bucky咧开嘴笑着说，“比我梦里的那个Steve好的多得多。”

“那个人真的就这么离开，抛下了你，哈？”Steve问道。

“是的，”Bucky叹了口气，“而且看上去一点儿也没有为此感到难过。”

Steve翻了个白眼：“他可真是个混球。”

 

 

END


End file.
